Love Juice
by bunengshuo
Summary: Song fic based on Love Juice by Jin Akanishi. Mature content! Sasuke, bar, Sakura. You get the idea


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. It is sung by Jin Akanishi from the group KATTUN.

_Don't know where you're from_

_Never seen you around_

_But that don't mean nothing to me_

_Just want a taste of that..._

Sasuke didn't even know why he let Kakashi talk him into coming to this club. Usually he was so exhausted at the end of the workday that he just went home, showered, and collapsed on the bed. After winning the major lawsuit, Kakashi claimed that the whole team needed to relax and enjoy their win. Unfortunately, Sasuke was dragged along with them rest of them.

_She stood there waiting alone_

_Green eyes her shoulder exposed_

_Smiling and biting her straw_

_She gave me one look, I froze_

He was about to leave but then he saw her. She was sitting at the bar sipping her drink. Her bubble gum hair stood out in the crowd. Her dress showed off her creamy skin and her curvy features. But what captivated him the most was her eyes… her jade-green eyes. When she looked up and their eyes met, he couldn't breath.

_Her sexy inviting eyes_

_My hands on her hips as we grind_

_She whispered in an accent unknown._

_"Just let go, let the music take control babe_

_Move your body, nothing crazy_

_So take it slow, there's so many things I want you to know_

_I ain't leaving you, cuz I'm yours tonight"_

Sasuke didn't know what really motivated him to get up and walk over to her. Maybe it was because Kakashi currently had two girls on either side of him whispering who knows what into his ears. Or maybe it was because of the bottles of sake that he just finished. Whatever it was, he felt his legs move and draw him closer to her. He extended his hand, which she accepted, and led her to the dance floor.

Normally, Sasuke didn't dance either. He guessed that she could sense that.

"Don't worry. Just relax." She whispered into his ear. Sasuke shuddered. Slowly, he felt his body move with the music. And he took the initiative. He set his hands firmly on her waist and grinded his hips against hers. She eagerly responded.

_I can tell you want me too_

_And every time I think of you_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can taste that sweet lovejuice_

_I can tell you want me too_

_And every time I think of you_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can taste that sweet lovejuice_

_Classy like none of these hoes_

_Pretty little frame under her clothes_

_Those lips as red as a rose_

_Vibing to the beat from the Boze_

Sasuke could feel the bass pulsate through his body. He felt himself lose control as each second passed by. The alcohol…the music…the atmosphere…her…He bent down and kissed her. At first she didn't give him any response. His lips left hers but he still hovered over her.

"Sasuke." He have given her his name without thinking about it. She smiled and bent forward to return his kiss from earlier.

_Don't rush the night is still young_

_Take it to the room and sex things up_

_I can see you call out my name, saying_

_"Don't stop, more," _

_I'm trying to see how your lips feel babe_

_All we need is body language_

_And now I know, I'm falling for you and I just can't lie_

_I won't go nowhere cuz I'm your man tonight_

She had led him to a room above the club. It actually took them a while to get up there since he kept pushing her against the wall and kissing her. She was already halfway undressed by the time they got there.

Sasuke set her on the bed and turned to lock the door but she told him that he didn't need to do so.

"No one will come up here." He looked at her questioningly.

"I own this club." The answer was enough for Sasuke. He turned back around and faced her.

_I can tell you want me too_

_And every time I think of you_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can taste that sweet lovejuice_

_I can tell you want me too_

_And every time I think of you_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can taste that sweet lovejuice_

He climbed over her and put his hands on either side of her caging her in. He kissed her and slowly traveled down. He licked her neck and heard her moan. He lingered there for a few moments longer. Then he continued to travel downwards. He licked the valley between her breasts and brought his hand up to tease her nipples. She moaned again but louder this time. Her finger clawed his bare back. He reached behind her and unclasped her black lacy bra. Her nipples immediately hardened when it felt the cold air. Throwing the useless piece of clothing away, he stared at her body. Magnificent, beautiful. He brought his mouth to suck on of her mounds. His hand messaged the other. He gently nipped it with his teeth. She gasped and showed her approval by pushing him closer to her breasts. He switched sides and gave the other nipple the same pleasure as its partner.

He stopped for a moment and she opened her eyes to look at him. He smirked and licked the sweat forming on her stomach.

"Salty." He concluded. He let his tongue make random patterns on her flat abdomen. Occasionally he would go lower and reach the tip of her panties but then he would move back up. He did this several times until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you want things to taste sweet?" He groaned inwardly. Her sultry voice only added to his throbbing erection. He put his hand on her hips and took her lingerie off inch by inch. And when it fully exposed her, he could see that she was wet already.

"Anxious are we?" He pulled the piece of clothing off her completely. His hand traveled up and down her thighs, each time reaching time getting closer and closer. Her breathing became more uneven.

"Don't be a tease." She said between breaths. He pushed her legs open and let his tongue ran up her inner thigh. When he reached her folds, he licked around it and tasted her.

"Sweet." He brought his face closer and put his tongue into her opening, giving her foretaste of what was to come. She let out a small whimper. She didn't want the whole club to know what was going on above them. He brought his hand up to stroke her bundle of nerves and she let out an even louder whimper. His hand made small circles and his tongue continued to move in and out of her in a tantalizing slow motion. She moaned loudly. He stopped momentarily to stick a finger into her. She squirmed in pleasure. He set a rhythm, slowly speeding it as he slipped another finger into her. She was so wet. He knew she was coming since her walls started to clench around his fingers. But he could feel her holding back, as if forcing herself not to come.

So he repeated her words to her, "Don't worry. Just relax." Her head started to thrash against the pillow and she clenched the sheets tightly. Then she gave up. She came….loudly.

She screamed.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers out of her and licked them clean. He moved up to kiss her again, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She could taste herself. Then he broke off their kiss and took off his boxers. He positioned himself and thrust into her. She was so tight. Surely not a virgin, but it had definitely been a while. It took a great amount of control but he willed himself not to do anything and gave her time to adjust. When she was ready she grinded her hips against his. He took the signal.

_See, I've been all around the world, but I ain't (seen nothing, seen nothing)_

_Like you, don't matter where you're from, it don't (mean nothing, mean nothing)_

_See, I've been all around the world, but I ain't (seen nothing, seen nothing)_

_And now I got four minutes to take you back, girl we can (be something, be something)_

It wasn't that Sasuke never been with a girl before. There was always endless number of girls at the office offering themselves to him. He was just never attracted to them before since they mostly disgusted him anyways. But she was different. Granted, he knew absolutely nothing about her except for the fact that he was experiencing amazing sex. Yet something about her intrigued him. He didn't just want this one night with her. He wanted more.

As he continued to thrust in her, he could feel himself coming. He increased his speed. This time he screamed.

_I can tell you want me too_

_And every time I think of you_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can taste that sweet lovejuice_

_I can tell you want me too_

_And every time I think of you_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can taste that sweet lovejuice_

_I can tell you want me too_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can tell you want me too_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can taste that sweet lovejuice_

I can taste that sweet lovejuice

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he didn't find her laying next to him. Instead he found a note:

_ Sasuke,_

_ Thank you. Sorry I couldn't stay longer. Something come up. See you tonight. _

_ Sakura_

He noted that she had drawn heart around his name and hers._ Sakura_. That was her name, like the cherry blossoms. He got up and put on his boxers. He noted that he had enough time to go home and shower before he had to show up for work. He knew that he needed to go in early in the morning to leave earlier in the afternoon. Afterall, he had somewhere that he needed to be.

* * *

It's my first lemon. I usually don't like the SasukeXSakura pair. But it fit the song. Hope that you guys like it. Thanks for reading. And please review.


End file.
